Question: Simplify the expression. $(-6t^{4})(-3t^{3}+6t)$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 t^4 (-3 t^3) - 6 t^4 (6 t) $ Simplify. $18t^{7}-36t^{5}$